In The Hands Of A Death Eater
by Trapped In Dreams
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the hands of several Death Eaters questioning her on the location of Harry. But one Death Eater cannot bare to just sit back and ask questions.[AN: Takes place 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione is 18. Book 6 Disregarded.]
1. The Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters associated with Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich.

A/N: Book 6 and small facts found in other books may be disregarded.

* * *

Hermione awoke at the sound of a crashing in the distance. Other students also seemed to have heard the noise and were making their way out of their beds. Several nights in a row now, students had stayed up late to party; the students leaving were sure to be joining them. The talking seemed to grow louder, and more people seemed to have made it downstairs. Hermione sighed; it didn't seem like she would be getting to sleep anytime soon. She rolled over to look at her clock.

_3:22. In the morning. What the hell?_ Hermione screamed inside her head. _What is so important that it can't wait for a more reasonable hour?_ Hermione rolled back over.

Just as she rolled over, Hermione saw a flash run through her door. The flash was Ginny. "Her…mi…one…" Ginny panted out, her gorgeous red hair falling around her face as she halted to a stop. Her eyes were glowing red, showing that Ginny had been crying.

"What's happening, Ginny?" Hermione's expression had changed. She was no longer angry at the students downstairs causing commotion; she didn't care about them. Ginny never freaked out like she was appearing to. Hermione was now worried, more about Ginny than the current events taking place downstairs.

"It's…it's…" Ginny's eyes had now been filled with tears that grazed the rim of her eyes. Ginny shot her head down, apparently ashamed of crying in front of anyone. Hermione climbed out of bed over to Ginny and embraced her in a hug. "It's Harry." Ginny let out a small moan as the tears fled from her eyes like a dam being opened for the first time in several years.

"What about Harry?" Hermione's voice shook as several thoughts flew through her mind. _Voldemort has found and taken Harry. He's going to die. _Ginny stood motionless with rivers of tears caressing her cheeks. "Ginny, what happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Harry is missing." Ginny let out a small sigh and let a few more tears fall before straightening herself up. She wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks and took a deep breath. "Ron went hysterical when he awoke and Harry was gone. His first thought was that You-Know-Who had come. He was very upset that he just slept while Harry got caught. But then … he found Harry's note. All it said was, _'Must leave. So sorry, pal. – Harry.'_ Ron showed it to me. It looked as if Harry was in quite a hurry. Which scares me. Anyway, Ron was so upset that Neville had to go get McGonagall."

Hermione held back her urge to correct Ginny. _Professor McGonagall,_ her mind sneered. This was no time for her know-it-all remarks. "Even if Ron wasn't upset, someone needed to get Professor McGonagall." Hermione's mind seemed to care about the proper procedure until she turned her attention back to what really matter. "Harry has gone missing!" Hermione hadn't realized how upset this had really made her until she felt the chilling tears gliding across her cheeks. _Harry is one of my best friends. How can he be … missing! It's impossible. _Hermione straightened herself up, trying to show a sense of togetherness, but failing.

Hermione stormed down the stairs to the common room, with Ginny in close pursuit. Just as Hermione and Ginny arrived into the common room, Professor McGonagall was entering the portrait hole.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall was yelling over the worried chatter. "Please return to your rooms. You will be given as much information as possible in the morning. But for now, you must return to your beds and try to get some sleep."

During McGonagall's speech, Ron had made his way towards her and was now facing her, explaining the story, Hermione assumed. The expression on his face changed as he went on, from fear to worry to plain sadness.

"Miss Granger and Miss Weasley." McGonagall's voice had surprised the girls. They were almost half-way up the stairs when they heard their names being called and came to a halt. "Will you both please come here?" Hermione and Ginny weaved their way back down the stairs and over to McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking with the fear and worry that was shown across Ginny' face.

"I know all of you are very close to Harry," Professor McGonagall stated, eyeing the trio. "Even so, this gives you no permission to search for him. At all. Under orders of Professor Dumbledore, you may not leave the school and may only walk the grounds with a professor or to attend a class. Is this understood?"

"But, Professor - " Ron started. He knew it was no use. There had been several times during their seven years at Hogwarts that they had been given this order. Never before had it been given a second thought. He knew there was no difference in the order today.

"Ma'am," Hermione started. Ron's face showed surprise. In most cases, Hermione would just say 'yes, ma'am,' and be gone. But she wasn't just … accepting it. "I understand that we can't go on the grounds. But does this mean that Dumbledore fears it has something to do with You-Know-Who? I mean, Harry left of his own accord, didn't he? So why would You-Know-Who be involved?"

"Hermione, this is just procedure. Dumbledore believes that You-Know-Who may come after you three seeking information on Harry. Especially now that Harry isn't here and Dumbledore will be spending time the next few days trying to locate him. Does that explain it?" Professor McGonagall started to look a bit confused herself.

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione and Ginny said in unison. "We will stay inside the school." Ginny sighed.

"Now," McGonagall started, "I know you are very worried for Harry, but we will update you on him soon. Dumbledore believes he knows where Harry has gone and seems to believe it may be best for him to be "missing" for the moment, as You-Know-Who is at large."

"But, Professor." Ginny had tears in her once again but still managed to speak. "Does … does this mean that Harry can't come back until You-Know-Who is gone?"

"No, no. Just until Dumbledore can pull together a few more protection spells. And, of course, Harry's location. Hogwarts is a very well-protected place, but Dumbledore believes that you can't be too sure. Now, off to bed." Professor McGonagall motioned with her hand as she turned to walk out.

Ron said goodnight and headed up the boys' stairs while Hermione and Ginny headed up the girls' stairs.

"Hermione," Ginny said in a sort of whisper. "Do you think that Harry is okay? I mean, why would he just up and leave without telling any of us why?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Ginny," Hermione said, trying hard to convince herself of this fact. "But I don't know why he didn't tell us. I just don't know."


	2. Redemption

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Draco can remember exactly how he felt when he heard Harry Potter was missing. Joy ran through his veins and an excitement like none other filled through him. Draco couldn't help but laugh the moment that Pansy had told him.

"_That Potter freak is gone. He just up and left in the middle of the night." _Pansy had to suppress giggles every five seconds just to tell him that. Draco had burst into a joyous laughter. Nothing could bring down his mood.

_The famous Harry Potter has run away because he is too weak to face his problems. _Draco laughed at this thought. _So much for being a "brave Gryffindor."_

After realizing what this meant, Draco scurried off to the owlery. He knew he had to send his father an owl, telling him the hilarious news. To Draco's surprise, though, his father hadn't found it funny at all. Actually, Lucius Malfoy had found it very annoying.

"Draco, this is no laughing matter. If no one can locate him, don't you think that includes The Dark Lord. If you don't straighten up, I will have my way with you…"

The letter went on to say how his father would punish him. The longest bit on the letter, though, was the descriptions of how much of a failure Draco was becoming. Draco couldn't understand why his father had gotten so angry, but it didn't matter. His father was angry and that's all that matter. Draco could remember an exact line from the letter that had burned itself inside Draco's mind,

"If you continue this way, you will no longer be my son."

Draco swore he would prove himself worthy. Draco would redeem himself no matter what it took. He would find some way to impress his father.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Harry had gone missing. Draco had been watching Hermione and Ron closely for any signs of them falling weak. Hermione was the only one to show this weakness. As the days had gone on, Hermione was visibly becoming more and more upset. While, Ron had seemed to become an angry ball of fire.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about Pot-head," Draco grinned. " I heard that he left because he'd become a coward. You know, he could have already been caught by You-Know-Who." Draco's smile became even wider as he watched Hermione's expression fade between anger and being upset.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron stepped in front of Hermione, whom now had glistening tears in her eyes. "No one gives a crap what rumors you're starting."

"The sad girl can't talk for herself? I mean, a 'powerful' Mudblood should be able to fight her own battles. Shouldn't she?" Draco laughed at his own as he slid away.

"You're just jealous that I get better marks in every class. The fact that you can't be top of our year because you know a Muggle-born will be beating you for first." Hermione's voice quivered. "Won't your daddy be a bit upset that I, of all people, beat you in class rankings?"

Draco turned back around. His face was now flaming red. "You…you little…" Draco was at a loss for words. "I ought to…" Draco froze in his place at the sight of Professor McGonagall.

"Any problems here?" Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"No, ma'am," the three chimed in unison. Draco still glared at Hermione for her remarks. Hermione was looking at Professor McGonagall while Ron watched Draco for any sudden movements.

"Good. Miss Granger, may I speak with you for a minute in my office." Professor McGonagall ordered rather than asked.

"Of course, ma'am," Hermione replied and walked off with Professor McGonagall in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. Ron turned and walked away huffing, still mad at Draco's comments.

Draco suddenly realized something. _Hermione might be learning something about Harry. _Draco's face lit up. _Yet, Ron hadn't been asked to join them._ Draco ignored that thought and figured it'd be no harm to listen in. He strode down the hallway after Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

"You cannot tell anyone else. Is that understood, Hermione?" Professor McGonagall questioned from inside her classroom.

"Oh, yes. I completely understand, ma'am. Except, why can't Ron or Ginny know?" Hermione's whinny voice bothered Draco more than usual.

"Dumbledore and I realize that you are all close to Harry but believe you are the one who can…keep it a secret. That's not saying we don't trust Ron or Ginny. We were both a bit afraid they might let it slip to a close friend or sibling. It sounds mean, I know. But it's all for Harry's protection. We can't let this information get in the wrong hands. The reason you're getting to know is because we believe you can assure Ron and Ginny that Harry is fine once you believe it." Professor McGonagall droned on as Draco drifted in and out.

"Where is Harry at and why, then?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you why, but he's in – " _Crash!_ An eruption of items crashing to the ground had erupted from the end of the hallway. Draco turned his head to see a first year that had just slammed into a piece of armor.

"When Dumbledore feels he is able to, he may explain who Harry is with and why," Professor McGonagall finished up.

_I missed it,_ Draco moaned inside his mind. _Father would have been so please with me. And now, I've failed him once again._ Draco's face turned into a frown as he scurried from the Transfiguration classroom. The joy he had felt just moments ago had now been replaced with displeasure. Then, a light bulb went off in his head. _I may not be able to tell him the location, but I can tell him who knows._

With that in mind, Draco hurried off to the dormitory to send his father an owl. Draco knew his father would be pleased with him, so Draco himself was quite please.


	3. The Discovery

[Disclaimer: I changed my name to J.K. Rowling so I could claim to own Harry Potter. But then J.K. beat me up. So I can't claim that anymore.  
A/N: Lucius never went to Azkaban (duh) in this story and other facts might be disregarded

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was enjoying his morning coffee, as usual. The night before had been long with raids of Mudbloods' homes. The Dark Lord had seemed to want complete action last night, and Lucius had already been tired beyond belief. Lucius let out a small yawn. He turned his cold grey eyes towards his wife as she entered.

"Good morning, dear." Lucius smiled at Narcissa as she walked towards him.

"Good morning." Narcissa smiled and gave her husband a quick peck before heading towards the living room. Narcissa picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and hurried back into the dining area. She began to read the _Daily Prophet_ for any interesting scandals.

An owl flew into the Malfoy Manor and dropped a letter into Lucius' lap. He turned his head towards the letter, his pale blonde hair falling from behind his shoulder. Narcissa turned towards him in such a rush that her head became dizzy. Narcissa had become very paranoid since the Dark Lord started his new reign. Narcissa seemed to believe that Lucius was betraying in her some form, mainly adultery. Lucius had to spend many nights out late, fulfilling his Lord's requests or at his meetings. This only put fuel upon Narcissa's fire of paranoia.

"It's from Draco, dear." Lucius glanced up at Narcissa. The look of hurt and worry was quickly erased from her face. "He says he'd love for you to send him some of your _infamous_ cooking." Lucius smirked at his wife. Narcissa's eyes still showed a bit of disbelief that it was Draco's letter and not some other woman's. "If you'd like to read the signature…" Lucius trailed off.

"Oh, no. Of course I'll make Draco something." Narcissa smiled, relieved that the letter was actually from Draco.

Lucius gave an audible gasp as he finished the letter. "Hermione Granger." He laughed out loud to himself. _They're just trying to make this easy for me, aren't they?_

"Wha … what?" Narcissa's expression was once again worrisome at the sound of another woman's name.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Lucius rose from his chair and walked towards his wife. "Draco's just telling me of…current events at Hogwarts." Lucius smirked as he gave his wife a kiss upon her cheek. Her expression was once again cleared of all negative emotions. _A Mudblood. Ha! It seems they just don't want Potter to be safe._ Lucius laughed again, causing Narcissa to turn around. "Oh, nothing, dear. I need to go send Draco an owl." And with that, Lucius left the room.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked around the dark dungeon. The dungeons held an eerie darkness, contributed by the late hours of the night. Several Death Eaters had been summoned to this meeting. In the crowds, he could only assume and guess at who the men were judging by their figures. _Crabbe and Goyle. _Just as Lucius began to decipher who more of the summoned Death Eaters were, the Dark Lord appeared. All eyes fell upon the Dark Lord.

"Lucius." the Dark Lord turned to face Lucius. "You believe to have come across some news that we would find useful?" The Dark Lord spoke as though not believing that Lucius had, indeed, discovered anything important.

Lucius stepped out from the rest of the Death Eaters and bowed to his master. "Yes, my Lord." Lucius did not continue. He awaited permission from his Lord.

"Continue, Lucius. We do not want to sit here all night." The Dark Lord sneered. "Straight to the point, Lucius."

"Oh, of course, my lord," Lucius gave another slight bow. "My lord, I may not have knowledge of where Potter is located." A few of the Death Eaters gave an evil laugh; if this is what they came for, to learn what Lucius didn't know, they did not want to be here. "But," Lucius continued, ignoring the sneers from his fellow Death Eaters, "word has reached me of someone who does." Lucius paused, as if giving this a moment to sink in.

"Who is this wizard that has discovered?" The Dark Lord was becoming annoyed with Lucius' useless gaps in his information, and Lucius could tell.

"Of course, my Lord. It's a young Mudblood witch, Hermione Granger." Lucius saw the surprise in the Dark Lord's expression. _No wonder. Who in their right mind would trust a filthy Mudblood with information of that importance?_

"The friend of Harry Potter's? This seems too easy," the Dark Lord mocked.

"My lord," Lucius continued. "To my knowledge, neither Hermione nor Dumbledore are aware that anyone knows she has this information. This could help tremendously in her capture."

"Thank you, Lucius." Lucius gave yet another small bow towards his lord before stepping back into the group. The Dark Lord turned to around to face another Death Eater. "Severus, the young Mudblood is at Hogwarts, I assume?"

Severus Snape stepped forward from the others in the same fashion as Lucius had done. Severus gave a quick bow before replying, "Yes, my lord. She is Head Girl in her seventh year."

"Lucius." The Dark Lord snapped his attention back towards Lucius. "I am putting you in charge of gathering this _filthy Mudblood_ to my presence by tomorrow night."

"Of course, my Lord. May I question as to why Severus cannot do it? He is, of course, already located upon the premises." Lucius' voice quavered as he questioned his master's choice.

"And have Severus lose Dumbledore's trust? No," the Dark Lord snapped angrily. "Severus cannot know anything about your plans expect the knowledge that you are going to take her." With that, the Dark Lord vanished.


	4. Reasons For Paranoia

[Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I'd force Jason Isaacs to marry me and he'd be in every single movie. But I don't. So I must settle with daydreaming.

A/N: Well, Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 may seem a bit slow, but it does have a purpose. Chapter 5 is a bit boring but must be in. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Hermione shook in her bed, causing herself to jerk awake. In her dream, she heard people talking about her. But that was only a dream, not real. Still, Hermione had that odd feeling that someone actually had been talking about her. She looked around her Head Girl room, somehow expecting to find someone standing in a corner,watching her. Hermione found nothing but her normal belongings.

_Oh, I'm just being silly. No one could get into my room even if they wanted to._ Hermione sighed. _But maybe I should check my and Draco's common room and the Gryffidor common room … you know, just in case._ Hermione couldn't dismiss the feeling that someone, somewhere, had been talking about her. She slipped on her robe and walked into the Heads' common room that she shared with Draco Malfoy. Hermione took one look around the common room and, seeing nothing out of place, continued on her path. Her feet naturally carried her towards the portrait of a knight that connected the Heads' common room and the Gryffindor common room.

"Firewhisky." Hermione stopped and watched the portrait swing open. _Ironic. The 'best behaved' students' password being 'firewhisky.' Of course, it makes sense because no one would ever guess something like that._ Hermione let out a small laugh as she continued on into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione glanced around the common room. Her eyes landed upon the clock. _3:22. You've got to be joking. The exact same time that … Harry left. What is with this stupid time? _Hermione's eyes dashed towards a moving shadow.

"Who … uh … who's there?" Hermione called out. No one replied, but the shadow continued to move. "Tell me who you are." Hermione became inpatient waiting for the mysterious shadow's reply. Her eyes searched in the darkness but still saw no one. Hermione followed the outline of the shadow to its source. The shadow was coming from outside, the branches of a tree.

_I'm really becoming paranoid._ Hermione sighed. _No one's here. Why would they be? It's 3:30 in the morning. The shadow was – is just a tree. That's all. No one's even awake. _Hermione walked back towards the knight's portrait. _But why do I still have this odd feeling that someone was talking about me?_ She shook her head as she approached the portrait. Hermione turned her head for one last glance – and, seeing nothing, retired to her room to beg sleep to fall upon her.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny came crashing through the herds of students towards the chair where Hermione was curled up, reading. Ginny's long, beautiful, red hair carelessly flowed behind her as she ran.

Hermione glanced up from her reading. "Oh, hey, Ginny." Hermione smiled at Ginny. "I see you're ready to go to Hogsmeade." Hermione turned her attention back towards her book.

"Yeah, I am. I was just wondering something." Ginny looked towards Hermione with a grin upon her face and a glint of hope in her eyes. " Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade today? I'd really love for you to join me, Hermione. We can have some 'girl time,' without Ron around."

_Sorry, I'm still a bit upset that Harry's not here, even though I'm the one who knows he's okay._ Hermione held herself back. She was supposed to convince Ginny that Harry was fine. _Like she even cares. Happy-go-lucky, as if nothing has even happened. I doubt she even cares that Harry is gone. It's not like she shows it, at least._

"Hermione?" Ginny shook Hermione's shoulder. "I really think you should come, leave the castle for a bit."

"Oh, I guess it couldn't hurt. I'll come. But I need to grab some things. How about I just find you in Hogsmeade a bit later?" Hermione smiled up at Ginny. "Okay, Gin?"

"Alright." Ginny's face lit up. "I'm really glad you're finally coming to a Hogsmeade trip." Ginny waved and walked out of the common room.

Hermione let out a small sigh. _Ginny cares. _Hermione told herself. _She just wants to appear strong and happy. You can tell in her eyes – she's heartbroken. _Hermione's thoughts drifted off for a few minutes until she came to the conclusion that she needed to really convince Ginny that Harry was okay.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself walking in Hogsmeade. It was the same as it had always been. Except, Harry and Ron weren't with her now. Hermione missed the laughs they used to have. With Harry gone, nothing seemed the same.

Hermione trailed off into her memories of Harry as she walked aimlessly through Hogsmeade. She wasn't aware of the world around her until a middle-aged wizard bumped into her.

"Oh, excuse me, miss." The man tipped his hat to her. His eyes wondered over her body and landed on her Head Girl badge. "So, you're the Head Girl at Hogwarts." A disgusting smirk exploded across his face.

"Excuse me?" Hermione got an odd feeling about this man. He looked dirty and foul – like the type of scum who often visit the Hog's Head. Hermione knew several examples of scum were in Hogsmeade; she just didn't know they'd show their faces of this side of town. That's when it hit Hermione.

_The Hog's Head is back that direction. I've gone into the banned part of town._ Hermione let out a barley audible gasp.

"Something wrong, miss?" The man still had that devilish smirk plastered across his face.

"No, no," Hermione assured the man, but more herself. "I must be going." Hermione turned in the direction that she came from.

"But, you haven't even told me your name, sweetheart." Nothing seemed to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

Hermione ignored his statement and muttered, "Good day," before walking off.

Hermione noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a man with pale blonde hair walk towards the other man. The new man was well-kept and looked wealthy. The exact opposite of the other scum. Hermione shuddered. She still had a bad feeling about this new man, though.

"Miss Granger," a voice from behind her called out. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

_Oh no, oh no. One of these men knows my name. They're going to report to Professor Dumbledore that I've been here. I know I'm not allowed to be here. Oh no. _Hermione shrieked inside her head.

The pale blonde man had made his way to Hermione. She recognized him; she knew him. "Lucius Malfoy - " he held out his hand, which she refused to take "-if you don't remember me."

"However nice it may be to see you, Mr. Malfoy, I have other things I need to do." Hermione gave him a quick smile before turning around.

"Miss Granger." Lucius grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I was really just hoping to enjoy a _decent_ conversation with you." Lucius looked at Hermione with his signature smirk growing across his face.

"Well, I don't." Hermione looked at him impatiently. "I cannot stay and chat." Hermione turned and walk away.

"I didn't want to have to do this. Just remember that, Miss Granger," Hermione could hear Lucius muttering. "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Hermione fell to the ground and blacked out as her head slammed into the earth below.


	5. Ginny's Breakdown

Chapter Five: Ginny's Breakdown

[Disclaimer: My boyfriend's name still isn't "Jason Isaacs," "Tom Felton," or "Alan Rickman," and they're still acting in the Harry Potter movies. So, this brings us to the conclusion that I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter and its associated stuffs.

A/N: This chapter, honestly, is a bit slow. But I feel it is necessary. So bear with me, please. The reasoning for Ginny/Draco being so nice to each other might be explained later. It's not that important but I might end up following it up.

Ginny kept her eyes searching for Hermione all day. Hermione had promised to find Ginny in Hogsmeade, and yet, here Ginny was, thirty minutes before dinner, still waiting for Hermione.

"Ginny." The pale blond-haired girl next to her frowned. "We need to head back to school. We're going to be late for dinner."

"Yeah, Luna. I guess you're right." Ginny let out a small sigh. "It's just … I really thought coming here would help Hermione. And, I mean, she promised me that she would come."

Luna stood up, and Ginny followed suit. "I'm sure there's a good reason she didn't come. Don't be too upset." Luna forced a reassuring smile across her face.

"I'm sure you're right, Luna. There must be some reason." Ginny hugged her friend and gave her a surprisingly real smile. "Thank you so much, Luna."

Ginny sunk into the Gryffindor common room with a puzzled look upon her face. Dinner had passed with no sign of Hermione.

_It seems Hermione is going to all lengths to avoid me. _Ginny sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Neville and Ron. "Well, you know what? Just let her."

"Ginny? What are you talking about?" Ron questioned as both he and Neville turned their attention towards her.

"Well, it's just …" Ginny bit her lip. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"Oh, come on, Gin. You can tell us" Neville piped up.

"It's just that Hermione, well, she promised to find me in Hogsmeade. I never even saw her in Hogsmeade. I know it sounds stupid, but then she doesn't show up to dinner either. I'm sure she's avoiding me." Ginny bit her lip.

"Oh, Ginny." Ron let out a small laugh. "You're just being paranoid."

"Oh really? Then why haven't I seen her since this morning?" Ginny's face blushed with anger.

"Maybe," Neville started, "she couldn't find you in Hogsmeade. I mean, you could have just been switching locations. Maybe Hermione couldn't ever find you, so after a bit of searching she retired to her room."

"Neville's right, Ginny." Ron kept his stupid grin plastered upon his face. "I bet she went to the library before dinner and lost track of time. That explains why she never showed up. Hermione does that really often. You know that."

"You are both horridly wrong!" Ginny was now fuming, a mixture of wanting to cry or punch someone, mainly Ron. "I was in The Three Broomsticks all day long. She never came in there. I mean, if she really searched for me, why wouldn't she check the most popular area? Anyway, she wasn't in the library either. I checked it after I ate. I even asked Madam Pince if she had seen Hermione. She said she hadn't."

"Ginny, I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation. I mean, I haven't seen her all day, and I'm not freaking out." Ron shot a confused and frightened look to Neville.

Ginny sighed. "You just don't understand." Ginny stood up. "I'm going to hang out with my friends." With those few words, any sign that Ginny had been upset were gone. A smile was now plastered across her face.

Even by the next morning, Ginny had not seen Hermione, much less spoken to her. Ginny was in the common room, waiting for a friend, when Parvati Pavil appeared from the stairs. Parvati was one of the other Gryffindors in Hermione's year, and the sight of Parvati caused Ginny to think of Hermione.

"Parvati!" Ginny called out across the common room. Parvati made her way through strands of students toward where Ginny was leaning up against a wall.

"Yeah, Ginny?" Ginny couldn't believe her brother saw nothing in Parvati. She was gorgeous, especially compared to most of the girls at Hogwarts. Her long dark hair always seemed to be perfect, and her body, which she got naturally without any work, seemed to be the envy of most other girls at Hogwarts. But Ginny knew Ron's eyes were only focused upon Hermione, even if he didn't know.

"Have you seen Hermione? She was supposed to meet me yesterday and never showed up." Ginny grasped at the hope that she could confront Hermione now and get it over with.

"Oh, no. Not since classes Friday." Parvati looked confused. "Maybe ask Draco. I mean, since they share the Head corridors and all."

"Good idea. Thanks." Ginny sprinted off, forgetting why she had been waiting in the common room in the first place.

Ginny ran to the Great Hall, keeping her eyes peeled at all times. As Ginny turned the corner, she slammed into a man.

"Oh, sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"Running in the hallways, Miss Weasely?" a familiar voice snarled. "You know what this means, right?"

Ginny lifted her gaze to find her potions master, Professor Snape. "But, sir, you don't understand." Ginny's eyes started to water as her voice raced. "Hermioneismissing," Ginny slurred.

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape questioned with an unusual tone in his voice. For once, it was not a snarky remark, but one of concern.

"I can't find Hermione, and I thought Draco might know where she was." Ginny sighed and wiped the tears from her cheek. "May I please go talk to Draco, sir?"

"Very well, run along. But five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape snarled, now with anger back in his eyes and voice. He slid past her and walked off.

Ginny continued to the Great Hall. When she entered her eyes scanned the Slytherin table. There was not a single sign that Draco was there. Draco wasn't sitting in his usual spot between Crabbe and Goyle. Draco wasn't in the Great Hall.

"Weasely, I see you're staring at my table. Actually, you're staring where I sit. Looking for me, doll?" Ginny heard the voice of arrogance and pride smirking behind her.

"Actually, Draco, I am. I need to talk to you. Now." Ginny pulled Draco out of the Great Hall.

"We need a more … private place, eh? That's cool." Draco had his signature smirk.

"No, you arrogant idiot. I have a question for you." Ginny suppressed her giggles at the fact that Draco Malfoy, the boy she had the biggest crush on (other than Harry), was okay with going to a 'more private place' with her. The hot and sexy Draco Malfoy.

Draco's face saddened a bit. "Question away. I'll answer anything you can throw my way." Draco's smirk suddenly reappeared. "Only if you do something for me."

Ginny let out a giggle. "Seriously, Draco?" Draco nodded his head. "Alright, if you insist." Ginny put on her best grossed out face and let out a huge sigh. "How about this?" Ginny leaned towards Draco and gave him a longing kiss upon his lips. She pulled away.

"Alright, I guess that works." Draco smirked. "Now, what's your question, sweetheart?"

"Well, I was wondering if you saw Hermione yesterday, or even this morning." Ginny looked at him with hope flooding through her eyes. "No one seems to be able to tell me where she is."

"Actually, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. She stared out really late for her. I went off to my room around ten, and she still wasn't back. I really didn't think too much of it, though." Draco looked really confused.

"I'm just worried about Hermione, that's all," Ginny answered his unasked question. "Anyway, thank you, Draco." Ginny leaned over to him and kissed him on his cheek before striding away towards Professor McGonagall's office.


	6. Inappropriate Crush

Chapter Six: Inappropriate Crush

[Disclaimer: I stole bought HP and all of its rights from J.K. Rowling. Then she killed me and stole it back. So, now I'm a ghost and she's even richer, still having the rights to Harry and his gang.

A/N: I'm starting to become a bit afraid that a fan fiction I've read before is influencing me. To stop this, I may (or may not) be taking a small break from this. If I do, I'm going to start another fan fiction. Yes, two in the works would be great. rolls eyes I'll finish one…eventually. Oh, and sorry this one took forever to get up. Without further ramblings, may I present my masterpiece…

Hermione awoke in a dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the day's events flooded into her mind.

_Where am I?_ Hermione's mind was racing. _Where the bloody hell is that damn Lucius Malfoy? And what in God's name does he want __**me**__ for?_

Hermione could remember the last time she saw Lucius Malfoy. It had been before the start of fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup. She had been so young and careless at that time. Hermione remembered meeting his gaze and blushing. She couldn't help it. He really was quite a handsome man, and when his eyes met hers… Well, now she knew better. She knew what he was now – a pure-blood, purist Death Eater.

Hermione also knew that since her last encounter with Lucius she had grown up. In every single aspect she could think of. Hermione had become wiser and more cautious, especially around the opposite sex, thanks to Ron. She had gained more knowledge and power. But Hermione had also grown up physically. She was now taller and had a pretty good figure. As Ron, and several other immature boys, had pointed out, she had gone from an "ugly duckling" to having the "stunning body of a goddess." Not that any of this would matter to pure-blood Lucius Malfoy, and not that Hermione wanted it to.

Hermione's mind traced back to the current day. She couldn't believe what had happened. Hermione Granger had been, for the first time in forever, careless – walking a bit too far in Hogsmeade – and this, being kidnapped and trapped in some room, this was what she got.

Hermione's eyes gazed over the dark room for the first time. Even through the darkness, she could see the room. She could see the outline of items in the room. Hermione reached for her wand in hopes of more light, only to find it missing.

_Of course, Hermione. He wouldn't take you captive but let you keep your wand._ Hermione rationalized with herself that Lucius Malfoy had her wand in his possession. She was powerless. _I bet that nasty git had fun searching for it. _Hermione shook her head. _Don't think like that. Stop. Stop. Stop._

Hermione's eyes scanned the room. She was lying atop an unusually soft bed, which seemed odd for a prisoner. Her eyes continued and reached the outline of a dresser, then moved on again. Her eyes rested upon a table and chairs. On top of the table seemed to be the outline of something – or was it just her imagination? Her eyes then continued to the door.

_A door! _Hope arose inside of her._ Maybe I can…_ Hermione felt the hope spread through her body. She jumped from where she was sitting and ran to the door. Pain jolted through her body, a mixture between her fall to the ground and slamming her head on a hard rock. Hermione ignored the pain that had spread through her. She pulled on the door handle. Nothing happened. Hermione pushed against it. Still, the same results. Hermione was locked in.

With nothing else to do, Hermione crawled back into the bed. Pain surged through her body, but she ignored it once again. Hermione sat on the bed and looked around the room. She was trapped in this room, and no one knew, no one except Lucius Malfoy. Hermione curled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lucius Apparated into the room once again. The girl was fast asleep. Her really had regretted having to paralyze her, but there was no other way. She wouldn't have come peacefully, and he knew that. He didn't really feel like harming such a young girl.

There was something different about her, though. She had grown up in the past three years. Hermione Granger would never be described as pretty, for that was too much of an understatement. Hermione was stunning. Lucius couldn't believe he thought that, but it was true, very true. He could change that, though. Lucius Malfoy was a man who knew how to ruin a young woman, and he planned on doing just that, enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Hermione awoke at the sound of a loud crack. Someone had either just left her or joined her. She hoped it was the first. Hermione lay as still as she could, listening for some sign of movement or breathing. She couldn't hear anything but her own offbeat breaths. After several minutes, she verified that she was alone.

The room was just as dark as earlier. There were no windows, lights, or clocks. No way with which Hermione could even guess the time. She glanced over at the table. She now swore that something was lying on top of it.

Slowly, Hermione climbed out of bed. She made her way across the room, inching towards the mysterious shape, no, shapes.

"Why can't anyone else check on the Mudblood?" screamed a voice outside her door. She recognized the voice. Somewhere she had heard it.

"Because I was the one left in charge. And anyway, it's not that no one else can check on her, it's _you _can't check on her." Another voice that Hermione recognized. Lucius Malfoy: she would know his voice anywhere.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Malfoy?" The voice sounded angry.

"I know what you would do. You would rape her; you would try to break her before the Dark Lord has even seen her." Lucius huffed. "You're a disgrace, Mulciber. You really are."

"You have no clue what I'm like!" The man named Mulciber was now shouting. "What makes you think you know me?"

"You're a piece of scum. You're a disgrace to Death Eaters. Wanting to shag a Mudblood for the pure fun of it! That's just insane." Lucius paused. Mulciber started to say something, but Lucius stopped him. "Don't say you wouldn't. I do know you, no matter what you say."

"You're an idiot, Malfoy. You seriously are. You know nothing." Mulciber defended himself, but already sounded defeated.

"Yes, somehow I'm above you in the Dark Lord's rankings… Mystery, isn't it?" Lucius snarled. "Now, if you don't mind, the Dark Lord wants to see her."

Hermione gasped. Lord Voldemort wanted her, but why? She knew nothing special. She was no one special. Except for, she was Harry's friend … and she knew Harry's current location. The door's lock clicked open, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. The door swung open to reveal Lucius Malfoy in long black robes, the type described as being "Death Eater robes."

"Ah, Miss Granger." Lucius smirked. "I see you're finally awake." _So, I wasn't going crazy earlier thinking someone had left my room. _Hermione's mind raced. "Now, you can come along with me the easy way or the hard way. It's really your choice."

"My choice?" Hermione choked on her words. _How can anything be my choice as a prisoner?_

"Yes, that's what I said. Did I stutter or anything?" Lucius stepped into the room to reveal another familiar man behind him. "I think not. Get up – now."

"You're … you're …" Hermione's gaze was focused on the man behind Lucius.

"Ah, you remember me, doll." The man winked at her. "I was a bit worried we'd never get to … meet again." A nasty grin appeared across his face – the same grin as the man from the day before.

"Stop this nonsense. We must be leaving, Miss Granger." Lucius held his hand out to her.

"No!" Hermione screamed. _I won't just let him take me to my and Harry's death. I won't, I won't! _She sprinted back towards the bed. "I won't go!"

"Oh, but you will." The infamous Malfoy smirk was plastered across his face. "Because, you see, I have a wand and power. You, my dear, have neither." He pointed his wand at her and muttered a spell she couldn't comprehend. Hermione's body went limp. She was still conscious, yet she couldn't control her body in any way.

"Mulciber, grab her and let's go," Lucius snapped.


End file.
